Perfect family
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Il y avait de la tension entre "papa" et "maman", songea Sam en faisant la moue. Devant lui, le Winter Soldier et Captain America échangeaient des regards sombres. [Civil War] - [Stucky]


Bon, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'écris beaucoup trop ! J'ai écrit un chapitre de Hearts and Minds en trois jours (je n'ai définitivement toujours pas compris comment j'avais fait ça) et je continue à être à fond là-dedans.

Bref, l'autre fois je parlais avec Meghara du fait que contrairement à la Team Iron-Man, qui semblait un peu constituée... au pifomètre, la Team Cap était vraiment une famille, et qu'au centre de tout ça il y avait Steve et Bucky qui veillaient sur tout le monde et je serais totalement incapable de dire comment ça a fini comme ça, mais... et bien c'est le cas. Donc voilà, je suis désolée d'avance !

L'OS se passe entre le moment où Steve embrasse Sharon et part avec ses buddies, et le moment où ils retrouvent le reste de la Team Cap sur le parking de l'aéroport.

Au passage : une référence à deux grands scénaristes et réalisateurs : Tim Burton, qu'on ne présente plus (Edward aux mains d'argent, Dark Shadows, Noce Funèbres ou plus récemment Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers) et Richard Curtis, spécialisé en comédies romantiques (Bridget Jones 1 et 2, Love Actually, 4 mariages et 1 enterrement, Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill, etc). Voilà. C'était une petite précision pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vu qu'ils seront mentionnés dans l'OS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la Volkswagen antique de Steve, se demandant ce qui avait foiré dans sa vie pour qu'il en arrive là. Là signifiait : en fuite, recherché par le monde entier, dans une voiture de merde avec un assassin soviétique instable au volant.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ça. Le pire, c'était cette impression de redevenir un adolescent en assistant au divorce de ses parents.

Oui, songea-t-il, il y avait de la tension entre « papa » et « maman ».

Steve rangea son portable dans sa poche, ayant sans doute épuisé la dernière vie que Sam lui avait envoyé sur Candy Crush. Peu rancunier, il en avait aussi envoyé à Natasha – pas à Tony, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Bucky ne dit rien, même si ses mains se crispèrent ostensiblement sur le volant. Sam ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose, sans oser demander au vétéran s'il voulait bien mettre la radio. Bon dieu, il se serait vraiment cru revenu en enfance coincé entre ses parents.

_ Tu l'as embrassée, finit par lâcher Bucky.

Tout son être tremblait de colère renfermée.

_ Bucky… commença Steve, mais il ne termina pas.

Bordel. Sam en avait assez. Okay, Steve et Bucky avait largement l'âge d'être ses parents mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de pousser le vice jusqu'à leur ressembler dans les moindres détails !

Il grimaça, et se retint de chantonner pour lui-même, se disant que ça aurait fait mauvais genre.

_ Écoute, Bucky, reprit Steve, avec Sharon c'était pas vraiment…

_ Pas vraiment ? coupa Bucky, furieux. Pas vraiment ? Oh, mais Sam était là aussi, il va pouvoir nous dire si c'était « pas vraiment » !

Ah, donc ils se rappelaient qu'il était là. Ils s'en foutaient juste, en fait.

_ Ne mêle pas Sam à tout ça ! répliqua Steve – merci « maman », vraiment.

_ C'est toi qui l'a mêlé en premier lieu, je te rappelle ! Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher, Steve ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me débrouiller avec la police allemande ?! Tu savais que j'en serais capable, tu savais que j'aurais pu disparaître, que tu es celui qui m'a fait prendre par la CIA !

_ Excuse-moi ?! s'exclama Steve. C'est une blague ? Tu m'accuses de t'avoir fait prendre par la CIA ?! Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de T'Challa et du fait que je t'ai sauvé de ses griffes ?

_ Sauvé de ses griffes ?! C'était un type déguisé en chat, Steve ! J'ai tué des gens, des centaines de gens, peut-être même un millier, que ce soit pendant la guerre ou après, est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un gamin en costume d'Halloween ?!

Marrant, Sam avait fait le même genre de remarques. S'il ne détestait pas autant Bucky, il aurait pu finir par croire qu'ils avaient des gênes et un sens de l'humour communs.

_ Bien sûr, répliqua Steve avec amertume. Tout est de ma faute, Bucky. La prochaine fois, je te laisserais te débrouiller avec la police allemande, et je te laisserais fuir, tout seul, puisque tu as l'air de tellement aimer la solitude, il faut dire que ça te fait tellement de bien, d'être seul, hein ? Ça aide à la santé mentale de ne pas avoir le moindre ami, pas vrai ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne reconnaissant pas son ami dans les propos venimeux qu'il venait de formuler.

_ Va chier, Steve, asséna Bucky. Va chier. Tu vois, je pensais que t'étais venu me chercher pour une raison. Je sais pas pourquoi, je… Je pensais que peut-être tu tenais encore à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, que peut-être que tu… Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il quand sa voix se brisa. Laisse tomber.

Bordel. Sam avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Bravo les conneries de Captain America et du Winter Soldier. Enflures. Sam n'avait pas pleuré depuis Titanic.

_ Merde Buck, jura soudain Steve en pinçant les lèvres. T'es plus le même. T'es tellement putain de compliqué à aimer, c'est juste… Fais chier !

_ Oh, excuse-moi ! s'exclama Bucky, l'air sincèrement blessé. La prochaine fois que je tomberais d'un train je m'arrangerais pour mourir au lieu de me faire capturer par Hydra !

Steve prit une grande inspiration et Sam se redressa en sursaut à ces mots. L'horreur des paroles de Bucky flotta dans la voiture pendant de longues minutes. Sam aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. C'était entre Steve et Bucky – entre « maman » et « papa ».

Ceci dit, quand le moteur commença à faire des bruits étranges, il songea à se rappeler au souvenir des deux soldats, hésitant à prévenir Bucky qu'une voiture comme ça n'était certainement pas faite pour aller au-delà de cent cinquante, alors à presque deux cent comme il y était…

_ Bucky, ralentis, ordonna Steve à mi-voix.

_ Ta gueule, Steve.

_ Ralentis, répéta Steve. C'est limité à cent dix.

_ Et alors ? Au pire on aura un accident, et on s'en sortira, comme toujours.

_ Peut-être pas Sam ! rappela Steve.

Ah, Steve savait qu'il existait. C'était toujours ça de pris.

_ Et bien on n'aura pas d'accidents, dans ce cas, répliqua seulement Bucky, son regard furieux rivé sur la route, accélérant encore.

Cette fois-ci, les bruits du moteur effrayèrent vraiment Sam. Enfin bon. Il n'avait pas vécu jusqu'à présent pour mourir dans un accident de voiture, surtout pas dans une Coccinelle. Et puis, il était censé être un super-héros, non ? Les super-héros ne mourraient pas dans les accidents de voiture.

Sauf Howard Stark, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas avoir de chance à tous les coups, présuma Sam, préférant rester plonger dans ses pensées que d'écouter Steve et Bucky se hurler dessus.

_ ARRÊTE-TOI ! hurla Steve, et Bucky se gara sur le bas-côté tellement brutalement que Sam se retrouva brinquebalé dans tous les sens malgré la ceinture.

Sans échanger un regard, les deux hommes changèrent de place, Steve se retrouvant à sa place initiale de conducteur.

_ Dites euh… on pourrait mettre de la musique ? tenta Sam dans un silence tendu.

Steve se pencha pour mettre la radio – un vieux truc qui captait un mot sur deux – et la tension augmenta encore quand un flash spécial diffusé en allemand, en anglais et en français leur rappela qu'ils étaient tous les trois recherchés pour meurtres dans le cas de Bucky et complicité dans le cas de Steve et Sam.

Vraiment pile ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Steve ne dit rien, restant concentré sur la route. Sam, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'œil à Bucky. L'homme avait la tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage qui défilait – et il pleurait.

Sam déglutit, haïssant toujours plus cette impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un nouveau divorce de ses parents.

Et Bucky avait beau ne pas sangloter ou renifler, laissant juste deux traînées de larmes sur ses joues, Sam savait que c'était loin d'être rien. Le mec était un ancien assassin russe resté insensible pendant soixante-dix foutues années alors ça ne pouvait pas être rien.

Quand Steve s'arrêta à une station-service une heure plus tard, Sam en profita pour tenter de parler à Bucky :

_ Hé, mec… est-ce que ça euh… ça va ?

_ T'es pas obligé de t'en mêler, Sam, répondit Bucky à mi-voix. Ça n'aidera personne, surtout pas toi.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Papa, sors de ce corps d'assassin russe tout de suite.

_ Oui, je sais, mais Steve et toi, vous…

_ Sam, répéta patiemment Bucky en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis sérieux.

Il y avait de la douceur dans le regard gris.

_ Ne t'en mêle pas. Steve et moi on s'en sortira tous seul.

Pourquoi ce connard se comportait-il soudain comme son père ?! Sam et Bucky se détestaient, c'était comme ça ! Alors, oui, peut-être qu'au fond ils s'appréciaient un tout petit peu, mais peu importait.

Mais comme Steve ouvrait la porte de la voiture, Sam se tut – même s'il avait des choses à dire.

Ne pouvant rien faire sans Scott, Wanda et Clint, ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée dans une chambre de motel aux murs fins comme du papier et entendirent une prostituée satisfaire trois clients en deux heures quarante-cinq, dans un silence lourd.

Sam se plaignit que « papa et maman divorçaient encore » par textos à Scott, qui lui remonta un peu le moral parce que « même s'ils se séparent, ils t'aiment toujours et je suis sûr qu'ils négocieront avec Stark pour avoir garde partagée et que tu passes une semaine dans la prison de maman et une semaine dans l'asile psychiatrique de papa ».

Ça ne s'était pas si bien passé dans la réalité. Papa était parti sans jamais revenir et maman l'avait abandonné quand il avait eu seize ans. Restait à espérer que leurs versions psychotiques et bourrées au stéroïdes n'auraient pas les mêmes réactions.

Finalement, vers vingt-trois heures, après avoir fini sa dernière partie de Candy Crush grâce à une vie envoyée par Natasha – Sam décida de prendre ça comme un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas trop fâchés – le soldat décida d'aller dormir. Steve et Bucky étaient déjà chacun dans leurs lits, se tournant le dos malgré les deux mètres qui séparaient déjà leurs matelas.

Sam soupira, leur tourna le dos à tous les deux et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par la journée pour le moins éprouvante qu'il venait de passer.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Tout était silencieux. _Trop_ silencieux. Allumant la lampe de chevet, il tressaillit.

Les deux lits étaient vides. Sur l'oreiller de Bucky trônait un papier froissé que Sam lut en vitesse.

 _Steve blablabla je ne veux pas te mettre dans la merde blablabla je m'en sortirais mieux tout seul blablabla ne combats pas Tony pour moi blablabla Bucky Barnes_

Sam grimaça et sortit en courant. Bucky Barnes lui cassait les couilles. Et Steve Rogers et ses conneries aussi, tant qu'à faire ! Merde, ils pouvaient pas régler leurs problèmes comme tout le monde, en cassant quelques assiettes et en gueulant quelques paroles horribles à leurs enfants au passage – Sam était là, et Wanda, Clint et Scott n'étaient pourtant pas trop loin – au lieu de jouer à _suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis_ et à des conneries du genre « je me sacrifie, oublie-moi » ?

Et là encore : pour n'importe quel couple normal, Sam les aurait trouvé en train de se battre dans le couloir, à la limite devant le motel ou dans le bar du coin. Mais c'était Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes, alors Sam fit la moitié du village perdu dans lequel il se trouvait en baragouinant en allemand qu'il cherchait une Volkswagen Coccinelle avec un blond dedans qui suivait un SDF qui courait plus vite qu'une voiture. Oui, parce que Steve Rogers avait l'étrange manie de courser des gens qui couraient plus vite que des voitures – en voiture – alors que lui-même courait également plus vite que les voitures. Il y avait sans doute une certaine logique quelque part au fond de l'esprit étrange de Steve Rogers – ou peut-être que Bucky lui avait tapé sur la tête une fois de trop.

Finalement, il parcourut presque trois kilomètres à pied – en pyjama et sans chaussures, bordel, ça lui apprendrait à sortir précipitamment – avant de retrouver les deux hommes en plein milieu de la rue, Steve étant dans une tenue à peu près aussi digne que celle de Sam – bon, cela dit c'était le mec qui portait des collants, alors Sam était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait aucun sens de la mode et que peut-être, pour lui, se balader en caleçon avec le t-shirt de Bucky sur le dos – Sam savait que c'était le sien parce qu'il n'y avait que Bucky Barnes pour porter des t-shirt à _une seule manche_ – était tout à fait normal.

De toute façon, Sam ne jugeait pas.

Sa vie actuelle était un étrange remake déjanté de son adolescence, alors il n'allait certainement pas se permettre de dire quoi que ce soit. Même si la prochaine fois, il demanderait à ce que ce soit Richard Curtis le réalisateur plutôt que Tim Burton, parce que là c'était vraiment trop étrange.

Bien sûr, Bucky et Steve se disputaient, et Sam n'en comprit que des bribes. Jugeant que cela allait dégénérer quand le sujet « Sharon » arriva sur le tapis, il tenta de s'interposer. « Tenta » étant le maître mot, car à peine avait-il fait un pas vers les deux hommes et ouvert la bouche, d'une même voix, les deux super-soldats s'exclamèrent :

_ Ne t'en mêle pas, Sam !

Oui « papa », oui « maman. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et lâcha quand même :

_ J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à m'en mêler, figurez-vous, mais c'est pas possible ! Primo : sérieusement, Steve, pourquoi t'as embrassé cette gonzesse ? Pour nous prouver que tu savais embrasser une fille ? Bravo, tu sais. Secundo : Bucky, tu n'es pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire, alors ne compte pas te barrer comme ça ! L'avenir de Wanda est en jeu, je te rappelle, elle s'est mis dans la merde pour sauver Steve et maintenant ils veulent l'interner parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle ! Tu n'es pas le foutu déclencheur de cette bataille !

En fait, si, mais il n'était pas question pour Sam d'avouer à son père euh… à Bucky qu'il avait cette importance pour eux tous.

_ Alors maintenant, reprit Sam sèchement, tout le monde rentre à l'hôtel, vous vous disputerez quand on partagera tous la même petite cellule capitonnée.

Steve lui lança un regard de chien battu, Bucky de tueur russe prêt à le démembrer. Sam soutint les yeux bleus sans ciller, et frissonna un peu devant les prunelles grises, mais ne céda pas. Finalement, les insupportables vieillards montèrent dans la voiture, et Sam, soucieux de ne pas provoquer une cent-dix-septième guerre mondiale entre les deux, monta à l'arrière sans faire de commentaires.

Steve et Bucky n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, mais cette fois-ci ils semblaient plus tristes qu'énervés. Sam ne leur adressa pas une parole de plus en retournant son lit, déterminé à profiter de la moindre seconde des trois heures de sommeil qui lui restait.

_ Bucky… murmura Steve dans le silence, et Sam espéra qu'il n'allait pas devoir à nouveau intervenir.

_ Oui, Steve ?

La voix de Bucky était douce et légèrement inquiète.

_ Je suis désolé, pour Sharon. C'était pas ce que je voulais. La vérité, c'est que… je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Elle était là, et toi aussi t'étais là mais t'étais… différent, et j'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais réussir à te toucher comme avant que j'ai… je sais pas trop… pris un plan B ?

Un plan B. Okay. C'était flatteur pour Sharon.

_ Je… tu sais, j'ai couché avec des femmes, murmura Bucky. Et des hommes. Beaucoup. Même si je ne voulais pas c'était… les ordres alors. Je l'ai fait, tout simplement.

_ Bucky, c'est pas…

_ Alors ma crise de jalousie était déplacée, admit l'ancien assassin comme si Steve n'avait pas parlé.

_ J'ai couché avec une femme, l'interrompit Steve. C'était un peu après l'attaque de Loki sur Manhattan et… c'était censé être génial, tu vois ? Elle était jolie, et intelligente et vive… Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux gris toujours pétillants. Il a fallu que je couche avec elle pour que je comprenne que ce n'était qu'une version féminine de toi… Mais elle n'était pas toi.

_ Steve…

_ Quand Sharon m'a dit où te trouver, j-j'ai… j'ai tellement espéré que tu te rappellerais de moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché, Buck…

_ On a presque quatre-vingts ans de relation à notre actif, Steve alors… j'imagine qu'on peut se pardonner quelques… dérapages ? suggéra Bucky à mi-voix.

Waouh. D'accord. Donc ils passaient de « tout est de ta faute » à « tout est de ma faute » ? Bah Sam aurait du intervenir bien plus tôt en fait !

_ Je peux venir dormir dans ton lit ? demanda Steve, évoquant à Sam un chiot abandonné cherchant un abri. Comme à l'époque ?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça immédiatement Bucky.

Sam entendit des froissements de draps, un bruit de pas léger, et de nouveaux froissements de draps, accompagné d'un petit gémissement de contentement de Steve.

Hola. Si Steve et Bucky baisaient dans ce lit, par contre, il pétait un câble.

Parce que tant qu'à le considérer comme un gosse, ils pourraient aussi au moins le préserver de leur perversité inadéquate !

_ Sam ? lança Bucky. Tu veux venir dormir avec nous ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ? protesta Sam. À trois dans un lit une place ? Avec Steve « je-suis-une-armoire-à-glace » Rogers ? Et pourquoi je viendrais, d'abord ?

Bucky se contenta de lui adresser un long regard de ses yeux clairs, attendant patiemment que Sam vienne les rejoindre. Il avait un bras autour des épaules de Steve, qui souriait.

Sam grommela, sentant bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et rejoignit les deux vétérans dans le lit de Bucky, grimaçant quand ils s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de la place, sans pour autant se lâcher l'un l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

_ Désolé de nous être disputés et de t'avoir impliqué, glissa Steve en fermant les yeux.

_ C'est vrai. On aurait pas du faire ça devant toi, ajouta Bucky en posant la tête sur l'oreiller, ne semblant pas gêné par le peu de place qu'il avait.

Sam par contre, se sentait clairement serré entre les deux armoires à glace. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même, profitant du fait que la nuit dissimule son visage.

Demain, oui demain peut-être qu'il pourrait rappeler à Steve et Bucky qu'il n'était pas leur fils.

En attendant, il allait juste profiter de cette sensation d'avoir une famille aimante.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Sur ce, je retourne à Hearts and Minds ! Bisous et à samedi !


End file.
